


i can’t handle it anymore

by gay_reddie_1234



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hurt Spencer Reid, Suicidal Spencer Reid, Suicide, to late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_reddie_1234/pseuds/gay_reddie_1234
Summary: reid is tired and sadand one day he couldn’t handle it anymore
Kudos: 8





	i can’t handle it anymore

**Author's Note:**

> if suicide and self harm are a bad topic for you please don’t read this 
> 
> also this is my first time writing, so have mercy 
> 
> enjoy :)

its too much for him

spencer ‘s pov

everyday i go to work catch criminals, and then go home to nobody, i always feel if i wasn’t smart i wouldn’t be an important member of a team of people that i love so much

i just arrived at the BAU , we all ready have a new case but i couldn’t focus at all today, i kept zoning out it took me 8 minutes to read a single page of a book i think JJ saw, but i couldn’t really care i just feel exhausted and unhappy hopefully no one else noticed **but Morgan did**

i wasn’t really much of a help while on the case the profile i made was completely wrong Emily was the one to figure out who the unsub was

i’m known for being smart and being able the figure out cases but if i can’t really do that well anymore what is my purpose

i just walked into my apartment i slip my shoes off and walk into the bathroom i kept thinking about was really is my purpose now

Morgan,JJ,Pretiss,Hotch,Dave, and Garica are way more important better people so what really is my purpose on the team and in life

if i leave or die i’ll just be replaced by someone better

i kept thinking what was really the worse thing that could happen if i past away, the team will eventually move on and get a new better member 

there is always a big chance of it happening on a case but no guarantee, what if i do it myself it get it over with so i could stop suffering 

i look at a razor on the counter i take out the razor blades roll up my selves i do a big cut on my arm then another and another and more i keep cutting big gashes on my arm up till in past out

Morgan’s pov

something is wrong with reid today he just looks tired and sad the others notice too, while on the case he didn’t seem like him self at all, and i’m really concerned 

when i get off work i decided to go to reid apartment to just check up on him

i open the door and hear nothing i walk around, i assume he’s not home i open the door to the bathroom and what i see is horrifying 

i see reid, my pretty boy , laying on the floor bloody with wrists slashed i check for a pulse and couldn’t find one, i try to wake him up 

i quickly grabbed my phone and dialed 911, the ambulance got their in about 5 minutes 

and they tried to save him but couldn’t 

spencer reid was gone 


End file.
